


Idle Hands

by sesera



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, for keito anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesera/pseuds/sesera
Summary: Eichi suggests some special assistance to help improve Akatsuki's dancing, and Keito holds out against it as long as he can. Kuro sending messages on his phone does not help the situation.[Link to T-rated version in beginning notes!]





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> (For those who are underage and/or who don't enjoy smut scenes, I made a [T-rated version of this fic which can be read at the link](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DnpYEoNLnBek8Qy-S9lV6mh7XeHmMnordSu43h-Pf8w/)!)

 

“Eichi, is this really necessary?” Keito asked, hands on his hips. The long sleeves of his Akatsuki uniform hung down, and he shifted uncomfortably under the lights of the stage. Kiryu and Kanzaki stood silently on either side of him, gazing out at the empty auditorium. Empty, that is, except for Eichi in the front row, sitting back in his seat expectantly with his legs crossed and a hand poised under his chin.

“Yes, Keito, it’s as I explained to you before. The student council has noticed that ticket sales for Akatsuki concerts have dropped somewhat, and so I’ve decided to evaluate your performance and point out anything you might be able to improve on. Really, you should be thanking me. I don’t know where this rebellious attitude comes from; I certainly don’t recall raising you to be like this.” Eichi shook his head regretfully, and it took everything in Keito not to roll his eyes in response to his friend’s overly dramatic reaction.

Keito was aware that this was likely all part of some ridiculous scheme—he’d seen the Akatsuki ticket sales figures for himself, after all, and knew that they were actually nothing to worry about. Sales had been dropping for all unit shows recently, but that was to be expected because the majority of attendees were students themselves and as it was mid-autumn and well into a new semester, increased concentration on studies was only natural. Akatsuki wasn’t the only unit to see a very slight dip in audience numbers, so surely it had nothing to do with their overall performance quality. As a unit Akatsuki was tighter than ever, and Keito doubted very much that Eichi was going to be able to find anything to criticize.

But very soon he had no time to think about any of that, as the first notes of a very familiar melody began to play and it was time to raise his fan and get into position.

 _I’ll show Eichi there’s absolutely nothing that needs improving in Akatsuki_.

\--------------

The strains of the music died away, all three of them panting as they held their pose. Finally they rose from it, brushing drops of sweat away as they faced Eichi and awaited his evaluation. He was clapping, a suspiciously gentle smile on his lips.

“Wonderful,” he said. “That was a lovely performance. Kiryu-kun, Kanzaki-kun, you may go.”

Both Kiryu and Kanzaki looked at Keito questioningly. “Hasumi-dono, what should we do?” murmured Kanzaki. “Do you need me to slay him with my sword? Because I will.”

“No, Kanzaki. As always, no one needs to die. Go on, I’ll be fine. You too, Kiryu, I can handle him. I have a feeling this is all part of some silly idea of his. Nothing to worry about.” They both threw him dubious looks but walked off the stage obediently enough, Kanzaki turning back to glare menacingly at Eichi as Kiryu led him away.

Once they were gone, Keito whirled on Eichi. “All right, what’s this really about, Eichi? You know there’s a mountain of student council paperwork I could be working on instead of this farce.”

Eichi laughed lightly. “It’s no farce, Keito. I’ve been hearing reports that lately you haven’t seemed... fully there? During Akatsuki performances, and now that I’ve seen it for myself, I have to agree. Your movements are a little—well, stiff. It’s like you’re just going through the motions instead of truly dancing. And while I don’t expect you to smile the whole time you’re dancing like some airheaded pop star, of course, your face shouldn’t also be totally blank either. It doesn’t even look like you want to be on stage the entire time you’re performing. What’s going on?”

For a long moment, Keito was truly stunned. He had been expecting this to be some joke, some trick of Eichi’s to get him to perform for the emperor’s own pleasure, but the unexpected criticism hit hard. What was worse was that Keito couldn’t deny any of it. It was true that he’d been overworked and distracted lately, and while he’d thought he’d reached a level of performance where his exhaustion wouldn’t reflect in his dancing and the audience wouldn’t notice, clearly he’d been wrong.

He suddenly couldn’t face the concern and disappointment in Eichi’s eyes, and looked away. “I—I’m sorry. I suppose I didn’t think anyone had noticed. Wait—you said you had received reports.” He frowned at Eichi. “Who reported this to you?”

All of a sudden, the door at the very back of the auditorium banged open to reveal an irritatingly familiar long-haired silhouette. “I’m afraid it was me!” boomed a loud voice, and then the figure at the back was gone. Keito blinked, and suddenly there were rose petals strewn all over the stage and Hibiki—of course it was Hibiki—was standing at the top of the stairs mounted on the platform Akatsuki had used in their performance. He was wearing one of his ridiculous masks, and Keito was much too tired to even fathom how Hibiki had gotten from the very back of the auditorium onto the stage in just one second. _How does Hibiki do anything? It’s not worth thinking about._

Keito rubbed his thumb against the bridge of his nose, feeling a very bad headache coming on. “Hibiki. Hibiki reported this to you?” He directed the question to Eichi, then turned back to Hibiki, who was pulling a very long multicolored ribbon out of his uniform sleeve. As if in response, the ribbon then exploded into flowers. Keito batted them out of the air impatiently. “Since when do you even go to Akatsuki shows? I’ve never seen you in the audience.”

“Ah, but you should know that I’m a master of disguise! And actually, I’m quite a big fan. Lately, I never miss a show!” he declared, striding down the stairs to leap off the stage and throw himself into the chair next to Eichi.

“I—Is that so,” Keito said, looking away and trying not to think that Hibiki had been there, in the audience this whole time, at so many shows, and he’d never known.

“Yes, you know, your dances are quite erotic! That is, when you’re not so obviously exhausted and distracted,” Hibiki said, sighing dramatically.

Keito decided not to think about or even acknowledge the _erotic_ part, though he could feel his cheeks heating up. “So that’s it? You’ve both summoned me here to lecture me on how my performance has been slipping lately? And what exactly do you suggest I do? I don’t suppose you have some magic solution that would reduce the amount of work I need to do as student council vice president, captain of the archery team, _and_ leader of Akatsuki, on top of my regular studies. Surely even _you_ , Hibiki, don’t have that power,” he couldn’t resist sneering.

“Now, now, Keito, please calm down,” Eichi said in that maddeningly mild tone of voice. “Wataru here has graciously offered a solution. I’m going to take my leave while the two of you discuss the details, but Keito, please consider it. It’s not just the two of us who have noticed, and as one of the top units in the school, we can’t have Akatsuki’s leader performing at any less than peak condition.”

Keito sighed. “Fine,” he said, watching Eichi stand up and slip out through a side door in the auditorium. He turned to Hibiki, who was now perched on the edge of the stage swinging his legs. Then he fell back to lay flat on the hardwood surface, his silver hair fanning out around him. Violet eyes peered up at Keito, who surveyed him dubiously. He didn’t like that glint in his eyes.

Just as Keito was realizing he should be keeping his distance, Hibiki had reached out for his arm and was yanking him down. For one brief horrifying moment, he was lying flush on top of Hibiki; but then Hibiki nimbly rolled him off so that they were lying next to one another. Hibiki hadn’t let go of his arm; instead his hand darted out to grab hold of Keito’s, and he interlaced their fingers in an iron grip, preventing Keito from going anywhere.

“Hibiki! Let go of me now! Whatever your harebrained plan is, I can listen to it standing up!” Keito struggled to get away, but unfortunately Hibiki was very strong and also—frustratingly—bigger than him, and he couldn’t.

“But that’s exactly it, my dear Right Hand Man,” Hibiki said, rolling to one side. Their interlaced hands were still between them, and their faces were incredibly close now. Keito felt panic creeping over him, especially as one of Hibiki’s thumbs began to caress his skin. “Don’t you agree that if the problem is that your movements are too stiff because you’re stressed and tightly wound, we should engage in an activity that would help you—” and here he leaned in close before practically breathing the next words in Keito’s ear, _“loosen up?”_

Keito flushed. All over. Surely there was no mistaking the meaning behind those words. “Hibiki—of all the depraved, indecent suggestions—” he sputtered, and once again, blindingly fast, Hibiki had let go of his hand, sprung to his feet, and left Keito dazed and a bit disheveled on the floor.

“Now, Keito-kun, what’s indecent about a little exercise?” He winked at him, and all of a sudden Keito had a pressing need to rearrange his glasses on his face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll create a special series of poses, just for you!”

“P—poses—!” Keito choked.

“And I’ll make sure no one bothers us in the theatre club room, if you’re worried about anyone walking in on us! Of course, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. If Akatsuki’s popularity drops, that just means fine has less competition! I’m doing this mainly as a favor to His Majesty the Emperor, you know. Well—although I can’t deny that I’m going to be enjoying myself as well.” He winked again before laughing uproariously, birds fluttering all around him, and Keito felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Well, I’m off now! Do think this over long and hard, Keito-kun,” he drawled. “And when you want to let me know you want me, you’ll find my LINE information has been programmed into your phone! Farewell, dear Keito!”

In a flurry of rose petals, he was gone. Keito stumbled over to his bag, pulled out his phone, and found that a new contact had been added to his LINE—“Your Very Own Hibiki Wataru.”

The profile picture was a dove head.

Keito blocked him.

\--------------

Keito found he couldn’t focus on anything the whole rest of the day. Instead of staying at school until 10 p.m. as usual, he headed home relatively on time, only to slam his bedroom door shut and fall back against his futon covers to stare at the ceiling. His thoughts were a mess.

_I can’t believe he’s really this brazen. I knew he was a pervert, but to proposition me...? To help my live performance? Who is this man? Hibiki Wataru..._

Even worse was the fact that Keito was even considering this ridiculous idea. He rolled over on his bed, trying to ignore how interested his dick was.

_Ugh! Absolutely incorrigible._

\--------------

A few days later, Keito was in the student council room during lunch, trying to get some work done. No one else was around, and he was actually making some good progress when there was a tapping at the window. He turned around to see a white dove insistently knocking its little orange beak against the glass. There was a rolled-up piece of paper tied to its leg.

_Hibiki._

Keito knew instantly that this was one of Hibiki’s ridiculous birds, and while he’d told him time and time again _not_ to bring them to school and annoy the other students, of course Hibiki never listened. And now one of the birds was here, probably with some message for Eichi.

Keito tried to ignore the tapping, but it only grew more persistent until finally out of aggravation he flung open the window and let the damn bird in. The dove flew right in and landed neatly on Keito’s shoulder, cooing contentedly.

“Why did you come to _me_?” Keito muttered, reaching up to pat it absently. The bird nuzzled into his finger, rubbing its feathers against him happily. Then it fluttered down onto the desk in front of him and stuck out a leg expectantly. The leg with the paper tied to it.

“What? Isn’t this for Eichi? He isn’t here, you know,” Keito said, aware that he was foolishly talking to a bird. But it just stood there, waiting, and even let out a little demanding chirp. It really seemed like it wanted him to take the note, so he rolled his eyes and untied the string attaching it to its leg and took the note. Immediately, the bird flew up to his shoulder again, rubbed its face against his cheek with a little coo, and flew out the open window.

Keito looked down at the note in his hand. _Well, I suppose it isn’t addressed to Eichi, and the damn thing did seem like it wanted me to take it for some reason..._

So he unrolled the note and read what was written there. It said:

_My dear, dear Right Hand Man,_

_Please message me anytime to arrange our meeting! I am so very looking forward to getting to know you more intimately._

_Yours most deeply,_

_Wataru Hibiki ☆_

_LINE ID: amazing.wataru_

_I’ll be awaiting your friend request with bated breath!_

 

As soon as Keito read the note, he tossed it aside onto the desk.

Hibiki had sent him his LINE ID.

By carrier pigeon.

So they could, presumably, arrange some sort of tawdry hookup that was presumably meant to relax Keito so his dancing would improve and Eichi would get off his back.

Keito tamped down the instinct to get out his phone and unblock him.

\--------------

Keito’s first mistake had been not ripping up the note and throwing it away immediately. Kiryu, of course, found it that afternoon after school when he stopped by, ostensibly to discuss their next performance but actually to find out what Eichi and Hibiki had said to Keito after the rest of Akatsuki had been dismissed.

Kiryu always loved finding out the dirt on any given situation, and Keito hated to indulge him, but knew he had to offer _some_ sort of explanation for what had happened.

He tried to be as vague as possible, of course. “Mmm, that was—well, it was nothing. Hibiki offered to give me one-on-one lessons, which is ridiculous and I won’t be doing it. Anyway, so about our next costumes—”

“Whoa, hold on now,” said Kiryu in his deep, rumbling voice. “One-on-one lessons? He’s one of the Five Eccentrics, ain’t he? Maybe you should take him up on it. I bet he’s real talented.”

Keito flushed at the idea of Hibiki being _talented_ at... well... no, he really shouldn’t be letting his thoughts go down that path. “Absolutely not. It would not be productive.”

“Hasumi, you okay? Your face is all red.”

“I’m just fine,” insisted Keito, but Kiryu had spied the note and was opening it from its crumpled ball. As he read the contents, his eyes widened.

“Hold on a sec—Hasumi, by one-on-one lessons, you don’t think he meant—”

Keito refused to meet his eyes, but knew his face was burning.

“Oh. _Oh._ Mmm, in that case, you should _definitely_ take him up on that offer,” Kiryu said, smirking.

“What?!” Keito squawked. “How could you even suggest I do something so—”

“Lemme see your phone,” said Kiryu, grabbing Keito’s phone without waiting for permission. It was unlocked, and Kiryu had the LINE app open in no time and was keying in the username Hibiki had written in the note.

“Kiryu, stop that—” Keito protested, trying to grab the phone, but Kiryu held it maddeningly out of reach.

“There we go, all added. Now let’s send him a nice message. How about... ‘Can’t wait to meet up ASAP... baby,’” he read aloud as he typed.

“Kiryu! Don’t you dare send that,” Keito said.

“Don’t worry, I’m just kiddin’, I won’t actually send it... oh, shit. Whoops,” Kiryu said, looking down at the phone in genuine surprise.

“Please do not tell me you just hit the send button,” Keito said, feeling all the color drain from his face.

“Well, I didn’t _mean_ to, but...” Kiryu said sheepishly, handing the phone back.

“Oh my god, he’s already replied,” Keito said as a new message appeared in the thread. Shit, that meant it was too late to take the message back.

“Oh yeah? What did he say?” said Kiryu, the ridiculous gossip, crowding around Keito to get a look at the screen.

amazing.wataru: _Ohoho! I certainly did not expect to receive such a passionate reply, and so soon! My dear Right Hand Man, you constantly surprise and amaze, I simply can’t get enough! Whenever you are ready for me, come by the theatre club room anytime after 5pm. I’m ready for you... anytime. ;)_

“Oh my god,” Keito said, and immediately turned his phone off. This was too much.

Kiryu chuckled, the traitor. “Yeah, go get some,” he said, sauntering out of the student council room.

Kiryu was the worst friend ever.

 

\--------------

 

Keito really did do his best to forget about Hibiki and his insane proposition. He tried to busy himself with student council work, with plans for Akatsuki, with helping out at his family temple with various ceremonies and funerals.

It worked for about a week. But before long, he was waking up in cold sweats with the memory of dream Hibiki’s hands all over him, stroking him to completion and leaving him boneless and satisfied. In his dreams, Hibiki whispered praise in his ear as he touched all of Keito’s most sensitive places expertly. Dream Hibiki was indeed as talented as Kiryu had insinuated he might be. Keito would wake with these dreams playing on a loop in his mind. He’d always come in the dream—and would feel _amazing_ —but he’d still wake up so rock hard that no amount of sutras could calm it. He’d resorted to cold showers, but after more than seven days in a row he was getting tired of it.

One night in particular he’d had one of the most intense and memorable dreams yet. In it, he was the high priest performing an age-old ceremony. It must have been thousands of years in the past, in Japan’s ancient times. He was alone in the highest, most highly revered wooden temple of Amaterasu; he’d climbed over 100 stairs to reach the goddess of the sun’s most holy place and perform the ritual that would summon her into being with the hope of receiving her blessings. As high priest, he’d practiced the ritual dozens of times, but he was still overcome with awe when the goddess really did appear before him, glowing and blinding.

Only—she had taken the form of a man, with beautiful long silvery blue hair cascading down his back and clad in only shimmering, almost transparent robes. Violet eyes bore into the high priest’s as he scrambled back in shock, and the god smiled in amusement.

 _“There’s no need to fear,”_ he said, his voice like sunlight and warmth. _“Now come here and finish the ritual.”_

Hesitantly, the high priest stepped closer, and the god pressed a kiss to his forehead before beginning to gently push the priest’s robes off his shoulders. The priest’s mouth dropped open in shock—this had not been part of the ritual he’d practiced—and the god kissed his open mouth hungrily.

Despite the complicated knots and ties of his high priest’s robes, soon he was bare before the god, who caressed him all over; every touch was divine. The god’s own robes slipped off and they soon lost themselves in each other. The priest found he couldn’t stop touching the god’s silky soft hair, pulling on it as he shuddered with pleasure in the god’s lap.

When Keito woke up from that particular dream, he was forced to admit to himself that enough was enough.

Honestly, the idea of letting Hibiki have his way with him was sounding more and more appealing, and he hated himself for it. He was supposed to be above worldly temptations; Keito rarely even touched himself! Or rather, he hadn’t—before all this nonsense started. Now he was rubbing himself raw almost every day, and it still wasn’t enough.

It was in this extremely oversensitized state that Hibiki found him in the 3A classroom before school, trying desperately to focus on his English homework.

“Good morning, Right Hand Man!” Hibiki boomed from the doorway, striding over to him.

“If you’re looking for Eichi, he isn’t here yet,” Keito said, eyes on the worksheet in front of him.

“Ah, that is truly a shame! I shall simply have to play with you instead, Keito-kun!” Hibiki said, draping an arm across Keito’s shoulders.

Keito repressed a shudder and knocked the arm away. “Don’t touch me,” he muttered irritably.

“Oh? Is there something wrong with me touching you? Perhaps, maybe you’ve been thinking about my little proposition? I am still waiting for you ever so anxiously after school every day! I assure you, I’m quite ready for you,” said Hibiki, his voice dropping an octave as he brushed a finger against Keito’s ears.

“Maybe I’ll see you after school today then,” Keito said, feeling annoyed and just wanting Hibiki to leave him alone. “Now get out of here, I’m trying to finish something.” He glared at Hibiki, aware that his cheeks were flushed, and was shocked to see a look of wonder on Hibiki’s face. For one second. Then Hibiki recovered, shouted some ridiculously grandiose goodbye, and swept out of the room.

Keito let out a deep breath and tried not to think too hard about what he’d just agreed to.

 

\--------------

 

Keito had barely managed to focus on his student council work after regular classes ended. The hours had passed in a daze until finally the rays of the setting sun were streaking the grounds and he could see and hear the majority of students headed home from their clubs. He’d second-guessed the decision to actually go through with this a million times by now, but the alternative was apparently a neverending parade of tantalizing wet dreams. He was sick of it by now, and he was sick of Hibiki attempting to entice him (he’d of course sent reminder messages, or even just cryptic stickers of animated roses or doves, on LINE at least every couple days since Kiryu had first sent that damn message). Maybe if he just did this once, Hibiki _and_ Eichi would leave him alone and he could get some damn peace back in his life.

And all right, maybe he wanted to find out if real-life Hibiki was as talented as dream Hibiki at... various things.

So, hands sweaty, he made his way down the hall to the theatre club room. First he listened at the door to make sure Hibiki’s poor theatre students had gone, and then he almost turned and walked out the door, but then he turned back around and made his way to the door. Before he could stop himself again, he opened the door and stepped inside.

In the room, the air was pleasantly cool and faintly rose-scented. Hibiki was there indeed, humming as he inspected his racks of costumes. To Keito’s chagrin, he was wearing one of his silly masks. But to his surprise, his hair was up in a long ponytail and he was wearing loose-fitting exercise clothes instead of his school uniform.

As soon as he saw Keito, his face lit up and he strode over to him. For his part, Keito was trying very hard not to run out the door, especially as Hibiki’s full attention settled on him.

“You came! Amazing, simply amazing. I can’t tell you how overjoyed I am to have you finally here with me. But why are you wearing your uniform?” Hibiki sounded genuinely puzzled.

“I... what?” Keito said, feeling blood ringing in his ears.

Surely—surely Hibiki hadn’t expected him to come naked or something ridiculous like that?

“I mean, it’s going to be much more difficult for us to do this if you’re wearing such constricting clothing!” Hibiki said, reaching to slip Keito’s uniform jacket off his shoulders. In a daze, Keito let him.

“What... what should I be wearing instead?” Keito said, completely lost. _Oh god, oh god this is too much. If he pulls out some sort of skimpy costume for me to wear, I am out of here._

“Whatever Akatsuki normally wears to practice would be completely fine! You know, workout pants, a T-shirt, something like that,” said Hibiki as he undid Keito’s uniform tie.

 _His eyes are so purple_ , Keito thought wildly.

“I’m sure we have something like that around here if you need to change!”

“Why—why would I need to change?” said Keito, feeling more and more like the world was slipping out from under him. “Aren’t we going to—you know—get undressed anyway?” He was sure he was blushing furiously by this point.

Hibiki merely blinked. Then blinked again. A pause stretched out between them.

All of a sudden, Keito had a very bad feeling about this.

“Right Hand Man, what exactly did you come here to do with me today?” Hibiki asked, quite sincerely.

“I... er... you said that you would... help me loosen up... didn’t you?” But as he said it, Keito knew something was wrong. Somewhere along the way, there had been a terrible misunderstanding.

Hibiki burst out laughing. In fact, he doubled over until he was crouched on the floor, then rolled over onto his side, still laughing unstoppably. (Keito tried not to notice how his T-shirt rode up, exposing part of his flat belly.)

“My dear Right Hand Man, what I invited you here to do was nothing more than _dance practice_. For you to think I was truly propositioning you with something so—so salacious—why, it’s nothing short of astonishing! Truly, you are a master at surprising me,” Hibiki said between giggles.

“Right. I’ve clearly made a huge mistake, and I am leaving,” Keito announced, reaching for the doorknob. But Hibiki sprang to his feet with superhuman speed, holding the door shut so Keito couldn’t open it. Keito turned to face him, slowly. Hibiki’s arm was bracketing him in, and all of a sudden he couldn’t breathe. The look on Hibiki’s face was more intent than he’d ever seen on him.

“And yet, you showed up here, didn’t you? My dear Keito-kun,” Hibiki said, and his voice was low and—rough, somehow. Keito tried not to shiver. “You came, which means you wanted me to have my way with you,” he said, leaning in to brush his lips along Keito’s neck. “I trust you’ll believe me when I say I want nothing more than to fulfill your wish, Keito-kun. Especially now that I know you want it,” Hibiki said, tracing his tongue along the shell of Keito’s ear. “You want _me_ ,” he went on, pulling Keito flush against him and grinding their hips together. Keito gasped at the feel of Hibiki’s cock against his. Hibiki was just as hard as he was, he realized with a shock.

Keito made a frustrated sound and lunged for Hibiki, desperate to do anything to get that mouth to shut up. Their lips met in the lightest brush before Keito realized what he’d done and pulled back, but just a fraction.

“Amazing,” Hibiki breathed against his lips, before placing both his hands on Keito’s face and taking full control of the kiss.

Keito had only a moment to seriously doubt his own judgment before all he could think about was furiously trying to match Hibiki’s pace. Before he knew it, he was rutting shamelessly against Hibiki’s leg, greedy for any sort of friction. He even let his arms roam up and down Hibiki’s back, slipping to his ass and squeezing it (of _course_ Hibiki was even toned there).

Hibiki, for his part, was doing the same, touching Keito all over, anywhere he could. He undid the buttons on Keito’s uniform shirt as fast as magic. Keito gasped as Hibiki pulled his shirt open and immediately spread his palms flat against Keito’s chest, thumbs rubbing almost instantly against Keito’s nipples. All too soon Keito’s nipples were hard; Hibiki’s long fingers twisted at them in a way that shouldn’t have felt as good as it did, and heat spiraled through him.

Keito inhaled sharply when Hibiki suddenly dropped to his knees, rubbing his face against Keito’s crotch. He was still wearing his uniform pants, still very hard, and Hibiki mouthed at the outline of his cock through his clothes shamelessly, looking up at him as he did. Keito pressed the back of one hand to his mouth, unable to look away even though his face must have been bright red.

“Ah, Keito-kun,” Hibiki murmured as he practically ripped apart Keito’s belt, tearing open Keito’s fly and tugging his pants down. “Keito-kun, Keito-kun...” Then he was licking Keito through the white fabric of his boxer briefs until it was practically transparent, and Keito couldn’t hold back a little moan at every new sensation.

“Mm, moan for me more, Keito-kun,” Hibiki purred as he finally pulled down the waistband of Keito’s briefs and tugged them down his legs, running his tongue up and down Keito’s cock as soon as it sprang free.

“Sh-Shut up,” said Keito, squeezing his eyes shut. Everything felt so good, but it had all escalated so fast. He’d come here prepared for—something, but he almost couldn’t believe this was really happening with _Hibiki_ of all people. And right up against the theatre club room door!

“Mm, my dear Right Hand Man, you should know that if you want me to be quiet, this is one of the worst ways to go about it,” Hibiki hummed as he tongued at the tip of Keito’s cock, his hand pumping the base. “I’m quite vocal, you see,” and he grinned up at Keito and _winked_ . Keito groaned. “But since it’s a request from my most beloved rival, I shall acquiesce by engaging in an activity that prevents me from speaking. I _do_ hope you’ll enjoy it,” he said in a very low voice, never breaking eye contact with Keito until his eyelashes fluttered down and he opened his mouth to swallow Keito entirely.

 _Oh god. Oh god._ Hibiki’s tongue was really much, much too talented, and he was unfortunately incredibly good at this particular task in general. Before long, Keito couldn’t think about anything else except the wet heat of Hibiki’s mouth around him, how amazing it felt when he sucked at the head, the feeling of his cock hitting the back of Hibiki’s throat, his tongue seemingly everywhere...

Before Keito even knew what he was doing he was reaching down with both hands to fist his hands in Hibiki’s hair. It was up in a ponytail, so all he could grab was the bangs in front and the braid hanging down. He tugged at the braid—gently at first, then harder the more intensely Hibiki sucked at his cock, and Hibiki moaned around his length. He seemed to like the hair pulling, so Keito reached for some of the thick hair in the ponytail and tugged at that too, and the harder he pulled the more Hibiki moaned. He even looked up at Keito with a raw need Hibiki had never seen before in his eyes, his lips red and wet around Keito as he reached down to press his hand against his own cock through his loose sweatpants. Keito found himself unbelievably turned on by how affected Hibiki was just from having his hair pulled, and it was like a chain reaction—he tugged harder on Hibiki’s hair, Hibiki moaned and rubbed at himself ever more desperately, he sucked on Keito’s cock harder, and all of a sudden without warning Keito was coming down Hibiki’s throat, harder than maybe he’d ever come before in his life.

Hibiki pulled off to pant against him raggedly, tongue darting out to lick at his messy lips. He looked—completely wrecked. Then his face split in a grin as he looked up at Keito.

“Fantastic! That was _amazing_ , my dear Keito-kun, I didn’t know you had it in you!” he exclaimed brightly.

Keito was having a hard time focusing. For a second Hibiki had lost control, had broken character, but now the mask was back. But for that second Keito had caught a glimpse, and it was—intoxicating. Despite himself, he wanted to know more, and he wanted to see that mask slip again. Hibiki, for his part, seemed a bit nervous underneath his usual bravado, as if worried that he might slip again, and was performing even more grandly than usual to try and ensure that he wouldn’t.

Something about this encounter was rattling Hibiki, and it was a shock to Keito that Hibiki could even be rattled by anything.

_Surely it’s not because it’s me, right...?_

Keito tried to move away, but found himself starting to stumble, weak from having just come and tripped up by his pants around his feet. Before he could fall, Hibiki sprang to his feet and caught him in his arms, then lifted him up in a princess carry and began to march deeper into the theatre room, over to a hidden corner partially obscured by a thick red velvet curtain. The corner was piled high with huge, soft-looking cushions and pillows in a variety of patterns and colors, and Hibiki deposited Keito onto the cushion pile before swiftly removing all of Keito’s remaining clothes entirely and then tugging off his practice T-shirt.

Splayed out on the cushions and gazing up at the suddenly revealed expanse of Hibiki’s chest, all Keito could think is: _His nipples are so pink..._

Hibiki’s eyes were bright and feverish as he climbed on top of Keito, pulling off his glasses and setting them aside before placing gentle kisses all over his face, his neck, even leaning in to inhale deeply at the skin right under Keito’s ear.

“Did that feel good, Keito? Did my mouth feel good?” he murmured, and even though Keito knew he was sounding extra suggestive on purpose, he still let out a little sob just remembering how wet and hot Hibiki’s mouth had been around him.

“How are you so good at this, anyway? Who else have you done this with?” Keito muttered, looking away as Hibiki sucked at the sensitive skin on his neck, occasionally lightly biting down on his shoulder.

“Mmm, well, the Five Eccentrics were once very close, you know?” hummed Hibiki.

“What the hell?!” Keito exclaimed, pulling away a little. “You mean you—you and S—and Sakuma—oh my god—”

He could feel himself short-circuiting as mental images of a very naked Hibiki and Sakuma entwined and touching each other came to mind unbidden.

“Mm, you just got hard again thinking about that, didn’t you?” said Hibiki in that damn sultry voice, one big hand palming all over Keito’s chest, almost possessively.

“Sh-Shut up,” said Keito. Then he remembered the best way to shut Hibiki up, and craned his neck up to kiss him, grabbing him around the neck to hold him in place. Soon Hibiki was kissing him back very enthusiastically (Keito tried not to notice the taste of himself on Hibiki’s tongue) and touching him once again all over.

Keito, for his part, couldn’t _not_ touch Hibiki when he was right there above him, and he began to let his fingers roam all over the smooth skin of his back and waist, then up to his chest, tentatively flicking over a nipple only for Hibiki to let out a ridiculous moan that shouldn’t have sounded as hot as it did. Keito did it again, just to hear the same sound. He started touching Hibiki anywhere he could that would draw out a new sound, even scratching his nails along his back, and when he cupped the hard bulge in Hibiki’s pants he was rewarded with the longest, loudest moan yet.

He looked up at Hibiki’s face, uncertain. Without his glasses, his features were blurry. “What do you want?” Keito asked, and his voice sounded so much rougher and lower than he was used to. Hibiki shuddered, too, hearing it.

“I want to make you feel even more _amazing_ and to relax you down to your very core, Keito. And there’s still one way I haven’t shown you yet,” he murmured, right in Keito’s ear. He was glad the glasses were gone, because the combination of that voice and his beautiful face up so close would surely have ruined him.

Then he was reaching for a glass vial of clear liquid nearby, pouring it onto his fingers, and sliding those fingers down over Keito’s balls and then behind them, nudging his legs apart, before pressing _in..._

 _Oh._ It felt—strange, Hibiki slowly moving one finger in and out of him, and Keito had no idea how this was going to deeply relax him. Then, all of a sudden, just as Hibiki added a second finger and began to slide a lube-coated hand over Keito’s now-hard cock at the same time, it started to feel... a little good. Almost. Then—very good.

By the time Hibiki’s long, talented fingers brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves inside him he hadn’t even conceived of as capable of giving him pleasure, he was panting and gasping, and that touch had him arching off the cushions.

Hibiki laughed, low and deep. “What a reaction,” he said, and Keito felt like burning all over but also like he’d die if Hibiki stopped what he was doing. Shamelessly he pulled his legs back so Hibiki could get a better angle (Hibiki hummed smugly at that too), and for a rare moment in his life simply luxuriated in the pleasure coursing through his body.

Gradually he could feel himself stretching out and loosening up, forgetting about all of the tension that usually knotted up his muscles as he concentrated only on how good it felt, especially anytime Hibiki’s fingers brushed that _spot_ , and just as he was wondering if this was what Hibiki had promised him the whole time, he realized that Hibiki’s own clothed erection was pressing against his leg and Hibiki’s breathing had grown quite ragged.

“Keito-kun,” Hibiki gasped, and Keito had never heard him sound so—undone. “I may need to—can I—”

Keito flushed, remembering how his dream self as the high priest had taken in the god’s cock so obediently, how he’d submitted himself to his god and had been rewarded with intense pleasure, how he had been filled with an amazing sense of serene fulfillment even in the dream, and turned his head to the side as he muttered, “Just do it, then.”

Hibiki laughed at that, but it came out breathless, and he kicked off his sweatpants and underwear at last. Then he was lining himself up, and Keito tried not to hold his breath as he finally, _finally_ pressed inside.

The stretch was almost too much, but Hibiki reached for his cock and started to pump it. He gasped as suddenly Hibiki slid in more and more, until he was fully seated, holding himself up above Keito and his hair in the ponytail falling over one shoulder to trail along Keito’s skin. The one loose braid dangled down on the other side, and Keito grabbed hold of it almost absently, then pulled a little harder and Hibiki moaned and began to move, letting go of Keito to plant both hands on either side of his head, rocking in shallowly and slowly at first but then harder and faster. To Keito’s wonder, the slight pain and discomfort ebbed away and a faint sort of pleasure appeared in their place, and then it began to build and build inside him with each thrust. Soon all Keito could do was bask in it, amazed that he even had this capacity for pleasure locked away inside him, that Hibiki of all people was drawing it out, lighting up nerve endings he hadn’t even known existed.

Unsure of what to do with his hands, he placed them on Hibiki’s chest and began to explore the skin there, reaching around to grope at his back and the curve of his ass as well.

“Mm-hmm-hmm,” Hibiki laughed in that way of his. “You’re quite bold, Keito-kun. Who’s the pervert now?”

“Still you,” Keito muttered. Then Hibiki managed to roll his hips just right to hit that mysterious spot inside him, and he gasped. All of a sudden he needed to touch himself, but when he reached for his own cock, Hibiki caught his wrists and pulled them up above his head, lacing their fingers together to hold them in place. Now he was pressing even deeper into Keito, leaning more of his weight on him and causing Keito’s thighs to splay open even wider.

“Nngh, Hibiki—” Keito groaned. He struggled to free his arms from Hibiki’s grasp, but the man was freakishly strong for someone who spent all his time practicing theatre.

“Yes,” Hibiki panted, sounding oddly breathless. “I’m here, and you’re right where I want you. No running away now.”

 _Why would I run away?_ The thought drifted through Keito’s mind, but he felt too strung out on all of these new feelings to be capable of examining it. It was somehow very relaxing to have all the thoughts neatly taken out of his mind, replaced with this pleasure he hadn’t even thought was something real, let alone something his body could ever experience.

“Just touch me, Hibiki,” he said.

“Touch what, Keito-kun? I won’t do anything until you say the right words,” purred Hibiki. It was really infuriating how sexy he looked, practically naked and his body just as perfect as the rest of him with those nipples rosy and glowing with sweat.

“You are absolutely incorrigible—ngh!” Keito couldn’t hold back another moan as Hibiki rocked into him just right. “Fine! Touch—touch my cock,” Keito said. He glared up at Hibiki angrily, annoyed that this ridiculous person had gotten him to do something so embarrassing on top of everything else.

 _“Oh!”_ Hibiki cried, one of his over-exaggerated shouts that always, but especially now as he continued to pound into Keito, sounded positively orgasmic. “Yes, do stare at me with that hateful gaze! Ah, you don’t know what it does to me!” His face was flushed and his eyes bright. Keito couldn’t believe he was getting off on being glared at, but of course this was Hibiki. “Ah, Keito-kun, I’m afraid you know how to work me quite perfectly, it’s truly amazing!”

Something about that made Keito blush, and he turned his head to hide it.

Then Hibiki finally let go of their joined hands and began to stroke Keito’s cock. Keito gasped; all of a sudden everything was so intense, the pleasure inside him and now the wonderful, frustratingly perfect touch of Hibiki’s fingers on him, somehow just the way Keito liked it. It was all coming into hyper focus and threatening to overwhelm him.

“Mmm, Keito-kun, you feel so good inside, so hot and tight—”

“Nnnnghh—”

“Yes, moan for me, I love to hear that voice of yours, so low and sexy—do you know how erotic your voice is, Keito-kun?”

“Shut up—”

“Mmm, I’m afraid if you hoped this would make me stop talking, you’ve unfortunately chosen the exact wrong method!”

Hazily, Keito thought that there had to be some other way, then. Hibiki was still pressing over him, and if Keito just levered himself up and wrapped his arms around Hibiki’s back to pull him closer— _there._ Possessed by something (maybe that wanton high priest), Keito pulled one of Hibiki’s nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. Hibiki gasped in surprise, and Keito took that as encouragement to use the flat of his tongue to lave all around the outside of the nipple. Then, tongue still dragging along the sensitive skin there, he looked up into Hibiki’s beautiful violet eyes, which were wide open in shock and unmistakable arousal.

“Keito—” Hibiki panted, his hips pistoning wildly now. He seemed to be losing all control, which only spurred Keito on to grow even more brazen with his ministrations, gazing up at Hibiki lasciviously as his tongue lapped at the nipple. The angle was awkward, and he could barely see Hibiki’s face, but it was obvious that it was working beautifully; he’d never seen Hibiki so undone, his mouth fallen open as his hips thrust in and out frantically. Still, he was managing to hit that place inside Keito on every thrust, plus stroke Keito’s cock with the same rhythm, and he could feel himself unraveling just as much as Hibiki was as he dug his fingers into Hibiki’s back.

Then Hibiki let out a shocked sound Keito had never heard from him before, followed by a long, low moan as he came while buried deep inside him, still thrusting. All of the stimulation was too much and Keito felt himself spill over his own stomach, the orgasm hitting him even harder than the one before had.

When Keito came to—he must have briefly passed out—Hibiki had cleaned them both up and was now curled around him like a big cat, his ponytail draped over both of them.

“Mmm, are you awake now? Well, now that we’ve gotten you all loosened up, I’d say next is the dance lesson that I personally was so very looking forward to, yes?” Hibiki said, and though the exhaustion in his voice couldn’t be disguised, Keito could also hear an irrepressible sense of amusement. “Don’t worry, we’ll work together until your movements are nice and fluid!”

Keito groaned and buried his face in Hibiki’s shoulder.

 

\--------------

 

The next day, Keito was in the student council room attempting—and failing—to focus on the stack of papers he had to approve when Eichi sailed into the room, a serene smile on his face.

He sat down at his president’s desk and began to calmly look through some papers that were there before he looked over at Keito. “You know, Keito—” he said brightly, and Keito really didn’t like the look on his face.

“What is it, Eichi?” he said, not looking up from his stack of papers.

“I happened to run into Wataru on my way here,” said Eichi innocently enough, and Keito momentarily froze before forcing himself to get back to stamping the application he’d been reviewing.

“So what?” said Keito, attempting to sound entirely composed.

“Oh, nothing, it’s just that when I _happened_ to mention I was on my way to the student council room and would see you there, and _happened_ to ask how his private training of Akatsuki had gone, he did a very curious thing. Would you like to know what it was, Keito?” Eichi said, and Keito knew his innocent tone was an act.

“Sure,” Keito said, pretending to be extremely interested in the document he was looking at.

“He blushed, Keito! Can you believe it? I’ve never seen Wataru blush like that before, and I’m positive it wasn’t an act, either,” Eichi said wonderingly. “And now I come in here and I see you, and you look much more relaxed than usual! Don’t tell me something happened?”

Keito felt his cheeks flare up and tried valiantly to prevent it from happening. “Wh-What would even happen? Nothing happened,” he said, knowing this wouldn’t throw Eichi off for a second.

At that moment, Kiryu slouched into the room with a stack of papers in one hand, which he dropped unceremoniously on Keito’s desk. “Hey, Hasumi. Tenshouin.”

“Kiryu-kun! I was just telling Keito how _relaxed_ he looks today. Wouldn’t you agree?” said Eichi, still sounding far too innocent.

Keito glared at him, willing him to drop this, but Eichi only smiled back sunnily.

Kiryu’s brow furrowed as he assessed Keito. Then a tiny smirk came onto his face. “You know, you _do_ look pretty damn relaxed now. Didn’t I see you leavin’ a little early yesterday, headed towards... was that the direction of the theatre club room?”

“Oh _really_ , Keito?” Eichi chimed in, clearly delighted. In fact, he clapped his hands together. “Well, this is wonderful news!”

“Shut up!” Keito hissed, peering around Kiryu to make sure no one else was in the hallway and could have possibly overheard. “Even if I did, it’s none of your business. Either of yours. Leave me alone.” He could feel his face heating up nonetheless.

“Fine, fine, I guess we should stop teasing him, huh Tenshouin? Oh but wait, Hasumi, you need any more help writing LINE messages to Hibiki?”

“I do not! If your business is finished, you are free to leave, Kiryu. And Eichi, I believe you are here to _work_ , not to goad me about personal matters.”

“Oh, but Keito, this whole thing was my idea, can you blame me for taking an interest in the results? And when it’s completely beyond my wildest dreams. To think, left hand and right hand united—”

“Stop! I don’t recall confirming anything. Kiryu, out!”

“Fine, fine, I’m goin’, but it sounds to me like you need a few more of those ‘dance lessons’ with Hibiki to get that stick out of your butt completely,” Kiryu said, waving a hand as he loped out the door. “Maybe you should text him again, huh?”

Keito stared down at his phone.

 

\--------------

 

_hasumikeito: hey._

_amazing.wataru: Oh? Do you need it again so soon? My dear Right Hand Man, you’re quite insatiable... ☆_

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you to [warfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warfare) for doing a fantastic job as a beta (and also making me laugh too hard to edit with the comments that were left, such as: "Tomoya and Hokuto stare into the middle distance" at the reveal of Wataru's secret sex nook in the theatre club room, which is entirely my invention). Also thank you to [accelastar](https://twitter.com/accelastar) for listening to me talk about this fic for over half a year now and offering input/suggestions (most notably the idea that Wataru’s birds are all extremely fond of Keito because he always pets them absentmindedly), which were also provided by [saezutte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saezutte/pseuds/saezutte) as well. I also want to thank the ~amazing~ WataruP community on Twitter & Discord for supporting me and being excited about this fic - I love you all!
> 
> And also thank YOU for reading and please leave me a comment if you liked it! This is the longest thing I have ever written and I know it's very ridiculous but I took it pretty seriously so PLEASE let me know if you enjoyed it! I have been working on this since May, after getting inspired by (of all things) going to see Starry Stage, the first live performance with the Enstars voice actors, in April. Ume-chan (voice of Keito) was dancing fairly stiffly, and it really felt like he wasn't into the performance at all, which made me think, "Hmm, what if that's how Keito dances and Wataru is asked to help him loosen up so he isn't so stiff? fufufu." Of course, then Ume-chan was hospitalized in late April (and maybe his illness affected his Starry Stage performance), and I felt too guilty about that to work on this fic for a long time. Ume-chan is better now, thank god...
> 
> I couldn't resist adding in the ritual temple sex dream sequence after watching Maniac on Netflix... for the setting, I was inspired by a museum model of a (long gone) shrine on wooden stilts high above the ground at Ise Shrine in Mie (which is the most major shrine in Japan and it is dedicated to Amaterasu) that I saw when I visited it in 2014. I cannot find any pictures of this damn thing but I didn't make it up! What I did make up was the sacred sex with Amaterasu ritual (who, for those who don't know, is the goddess from Japanese mythology associated with Wataru. Each of the three eccentrics has a god counterpart--Rei is Tsukuyomi and Kanata is Susano'o), only to find out [it might actually be real](http://articles.latimes.com/1990-11-23/news/mn-5212_1_sun-goddess)...? Wild.
> 
> The final text exchange was inspired by a real text conversation I saw going around Twitter, which I can't find now. Also, the first kiss scene was written maybe two years ago on my phone and I was finally able to find it a home here!
> 
> I am pretty much always yelling about WataKei [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/seriesera) so feel free to follow and talk to me if you like them!


End file.
